Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Augmented reality is a new type of service that service providers are offering as device manufacturers develop more powerful devices. Augmented reality refers to a system that mixes the real world with digital content. In this context, the real world may refer to captured videos or images of a geographical area, such live view finder images of an area, or still images that were previously captured of an area. Digital content may refer to any type of information, such as names, phone numbers, reviews, menus, etc. Augmented reality combines the real world with the digital content by overlaying the digital content over the real world. However, current augmented reality systems ignore the three-dimensional structure of the real world. For example, current systems render augmentations that are effectively seen through real world objects by placing the augmentations based solely on latitude and longitude positions. Accordingly, such systems lead to an unintuitive augmented reality that provides sub-optimal experiences. Service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing augmented reality systems that preserve the three-dimensional structure of the real world and render augmentations that account for such three-dimensional structure.